


Soul mates! Soul mates?

by Lovemylife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Hale Family, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed stiles in beginning, F/M, I promise you it's a happy ending, Insecure Derek, M/M, Mates, Mentions of past abuse, Same Age Derek, Scott doesn't mean to be a bad friend, Soulmates, Still Werewolves, soul mates, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemylife/pseuds/Lovemylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are soulmates. When you turn the ages from 18-30 you'll find your soulmate.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>What if your soulmate was someone who you presumed hated you? Follow stiles stilinski on his journey with being Derek's soulmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first sterek fan fiction and my second fanfiction... Omg the first  
> part turned out really dark... I PROMISE it'll get happy just keep reading,

Ugh I'm not looking forward to today, my name is stiles and Scott my best friend in the whole wide world has been ditching me for his girlfriend a new friends. I mean before hang it was bad but now it's horrible! It used to be just leaving me for Allison, now it's for Derek hale, Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin(the same Lydia I was in love with for years, yes I say was because one can only take so much rejection) Issac Lahey, Danny mahealani, Laura Hale, and Cora Hale, Erika Reyes, and Vernon Boyd(he'll kill you if you call him his first name). Most importantly not me. Allison was okay, well not okay but I understood they wanted to know if they are soulmates, but these new friends, him ditching me it hurts... I don't get it, and when I tried to go over they all glared until I left.

That's when Jackson started bullying me.. More so than normal, sense Scott stopped defending me. I can take care of myself but why bother... I would cut but I couldn't do that to my dad I mean who would make sure he ate healthy? It all started last week I was walking to lunch to sit in my corner(I sit in a corner where nobody can see me so I don't get bullied) when Jackson sticks his foot out and trips me I fall he laughs my lunch goes flying, and I accidently fall into someone who sends me flying backwards down a flight of stairs. I lay their my dad will find me when I don't come home it's not like anybody else in this school cares.. My vision starts to go black as people surround me.

Beep  
Beep  
Beep

Omg would someone turn off the alarm clock..  
"Uuunngh"

  
"He's awake I'll get the doctor" that sounds like Scott

  
"Thanks do the rest of you want to wait in here?"

  
Rest of them?  
I open my eyes when the doctor comes in  
"Hi g..."

  
"Stiles it's what we all call him only his mother could pronounce that name" I look at dad

  
"Okay stiles how are you feeling? Do you remember anything?"

  
"yes i .. I was tripped and then fell down a flight of stairs, my head hurts.."

  
He looks in my eyes with a flashlight and starts talking to my dad.. I look around and I see Derek hale, Scott, and would you look at that Lydia and Allison.. The doctor leaves and dad says "I need to go down to the station I'll be back in the morning to pick you up, there keeping you here for observation, I have to go deal with Jackson" at my confused look he says " I'll explain more tomarrow" he kisses my arm and says " I love you I'll be back at 8 am"

"love you too!" I say..

Well this is awkward...

"Stiles im glad your okay" Scott says

  
"Save the bullshit I don't need your pity the adults are gone,"

  
"What do you mean,"

  
"What do I mean? I mean you don't give a damn about me so get out, you've let your new "friends" torture the crap out of me, you think this is the first time Jackson put me in here sense you ditched me? Like hell, you all that includes you Scott bullied and tortured me and if I were suicidal id be dead... The reason your mom didn't tell you is because she can't I asked her not to and if you asked why I wasn't in school then yah she could tell you, we have three fucking classes together, but you never did , you didn't give a damn, so do me a favor based on our dead friendship and get the fuck out of my site.. All of you,"

they all looked Allison opened her mouth closed it, Lydia looked guilty, Derek... I can't even begin to read him, and Scott looked like he wanted to cry but eventually they all left..

Scotts mom came in  
"Hello nurse McCall how are you?"

  
"Oh stiles you don't have to"

  
"Yes I do, I'm sorry I just,"

  
"Say no more, I'm sorry for how he acted...."

The next morning I went home with a minor concussion and found out Jackson had assault charges against him and we weren't sure how long he was gonna be in jail... Unfortunately i had to go back to school...

After that when I got there everyone was staring at me.. I feel like a goldfish... I managed to make it through the day until lunch... I went in the cafeteria and everyone was watching me while I walked to my corner... But Erika came over and asked me to join them, i responded with " I would but you and Boyd are really the only ones I don't mind over there,"  
"You haven't met everyone, come on"

  
"I don't.."

  
"Just Come on.... Please.."

  
It was the please that did it... I walked over and stood awkwardly until Erika said I should take a seat by Cora and her.. I sat down and started eating thinking I'd be ignored, but no they wrte all staring at me..

"I'll make the inroductions" Erika said "so you know me, Boyd, Scott, Allison, Derek, and Lydia but next to you is Cora Derek's sister and across from her is Laura Derek's other sister, and across from you is Isaac and well you know Danny,"

"hi" I mumble Danny speaks up and says " I'm sorry about Jackson... We didn't know he was that bad.. We wou"

"if your trying to talk me into getting my dad to let up on him I have no control and I wasn't gonna blab that he did it I was just gonna say it was an accident like all of those other times, I should go"

"no stay" Cora says "what Danny was gonna say is if we had known we would have done something,"

"oh" I say... "Stiles" Scott says "I'm sorry and if we can"  
" no Scott I'm gonna cut you off right there, we can't go back the damage is done and even if we did you would still run off with Allison, so no,"

"bu" he tried to say

"with them" I gesture to the people around me "I didn't know them , well exept Lydia but I gave up on her being nice to me a long time ago, anyways it made there torment easier, but you, you didn't stand up for me you just glared when I came over to talk with you, or you ditched me.. I called you in tears because my dad was in the hospital with a heart attack, and you know what you did? You didn't answer I sent like 40 texts I called 15 times and the next day I came up to you and I asked what you did that previous night, you gave me a weird look because we weren't talking and you said was with Allison..

I was crying in the hospital all by myself, no one came, nobody cared, I almost died that night because I was crying so hard I was throwing up and couldn't breathe... He flatlined and then he woke up but the damage was done. That's when I realized I could never trust you again.. You ditch your best friend sense diapers for some girl who may or may not be your soulmate,"

I look around the table but that's when I realize the entire cafeteria is silent, if you've ever been in a high school cafeteria you know how weird that is... A bunch of people are crying, teachers look horrified some have tears streaming down their faces.. I look at the table I'm sitting at and Scott looks devistated, Allison looks like she's gonna be sick, Cora and Laura are crying, Isaac keeps whispering I'm sorry, I'm sorry, over and over .. Lydia is genuinely upset her eyes are all puffy.. Danny looks like he's about to break down and Derek... Derek looks heartbroken...

I suppose this is a great time to explain soul mates. So each case is different sometimes it's at first sight but not normally because then it's kind of confusing who is your soulmate. Others its first touch, but again confusing, mostly it's first moment.. Where the pair share something meaningful, or awful, just a moment. Lastly it's when you get intimate, that's the least likely one though, so normally if you've had sex a lot with the person and nothing then they probably aren't your soulmate.. But some people decide to stick it out and wait. When one of those things happen your body has a special color and when it happens you glow and they glow and then your colors mix and glow really bright. The brighter the truer they say, like the ones who are so blinding are the ones that they say their souls were together in past lives and will be in future lives.. If you believe in that if not then it's just your souls are the highest meant to be.

Anyways back to that moment,

So I get up to leave and that's when Derek gets up and pulls me into a hug, which is weird because Derek doesn't talk a lot and definitely doesn't do P.D.A. Anyways he hugs me and I freeze then put my arms back around him, I start to cry, that's when I get blinded by this light, I can't even look at it its so bright. I squeeze my eyes shut but I can still see the color from behind my eyelids ... It's that bright.. The color is this golden, glittery, silver thing. I hide my face in his leather jacket trying to escape but it's surrounding us... When it dies down we step apart i look at him then run home...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so sorry I was trying to fix the spacing and accidently deleted the chapter so I re wrote it, sorry if some things are different!!

Chapter Text  
I run without turning back, I get to my house and lock my door and sprint to my room and dart under my bed... No body can find me here.. I think about what happened...

"no... No ... No..NO!!" Derek Hale can not be my soulmate.. He can't it's not possible... No... He's mean ... And coarse.... And unrefined... Wait... Did I just quote beauty and the beast... I think I did... Huh... Anyways he's mean and took my best friend away and he lets them torment me.. I don't care if he's good looking... Wait What?...  
Ring ring  
"H...h...hello,"

  
"Duuude, your soulma"

  
Beeeeep I hung up on him... That was Scott  
Ring ring

"loose my damn number"  
Beep  
Ring ring

"Scott I told yo.."

  
"That is no way to talk to your father.."

  
"Dad... I'm sorry I thought you were scott,"

  
"I gathered that.. So... Uh.... Your school called.."

  
"yah I figured they would.."

  
"So you found your soulmate.."

  
"Yeah...."

  
"Why the sad tone?"

  
"Dad he lets people bully Me and I hate him"

  
"..."

  
"Dad.."

  
"Well this is awkward"

  
"Dad"

  
"We were invited to dinner at their house tonight.."

  
"DAD!! How could you do this!"

  
"Well son I didn't know you hated your soulmate I thought you'd be overjoyed! He's your soulmate for goodness sake.."

  
"Daaaad..."

  
"Son don't give me that they seem like nice people, we're going end of story I'll pick you up at 5 be dressed and ready Igtg I love you. Bye"

  
Beeeeep  
I get out from under the bed grab my pillow and scream into it... I don't know how long I've been screaming but someone pounding on the door stops me... I go to see who it is I open the door and what do you know... It's Allison, Scott, Lydia, and Issac.. I start to slam the door but Scott stops it..

"Are you okay we heard screaming?"

  
"Fine" I go to slam the door but they push past and come in..

"what part of not welcome don't you understand"

Lydia says "oh come on stiles were helping you get ready for your date with Derek and his family,"

"not a date, I don't want to go, and get the hell out none of you are welcome here."

"Jeesh stiles don't get your boxers in a bunch" Lydia says

"I thought I told you to get out all of you out" they all leave but Issac

"that means you too."

"But.. I thought.."

"You thought wrong, just because of the past does not mean I forgive you for what you did in the future," he whined and then left... Wait... He whined????weird...

Issac pov

I whimper again... How did I let this happen....

"Well. That was fun" Lydia says "but Allison and i have my back to my house and then we have to go shopping so will catch you guys later.

" Allison gives Scott a kiss. We went to Derek's house and his mom opened the door and I say "

what smells so good?"

"DEREK COME DOWNSTAIRS YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!!"

"Comming,"

Derek's pov

I walk down the stairs and hear my mom tell my friends

"we've been cooking up a storm sense we found out about Derek's soulmate!" She grabs my cheeks and pinches them

"my baby is all grown up.. Hes got a soulmate and from what I hear it's the strongest kind too ...he'll be graduating soon."

"I can't wait to meet him!"

"Does he know about us?"

"..." Nobody answered

"Well mom the thing is he doesn't like us.."

"What do you mean he doesn't like you, he's your soulmate!" She starts chopping veggies... Maybe this isn't the best idea..

"Well... Some people in the group... They... Well bully him," she turns around .. Her eyes flash red..

"What. Do. You. Mean. They. Bully. Him." She says punctuating every words..

"Well mother dearest" Cora says as she walks down the steps. "Jackson is by far the worst... He's really the only one to do physical damage.. He was actually arrested for what he's done to him," mom looks pissed.

"Scott was his best friend he stopped hanging out after he was turned.. And when stiles tried to talk to him Everyone... exept me because I was walking toward the table when it happened, they all glared and he left and then cried in the bathroom," she turns to Issac

"including you?"

"Yes mam"

"after everything he did for you?" Her voice slowly raising..

"Wait" Scott says "what do you mean? The same thing happened at the house?"

"What house?" My mom says her voice biting.

"Stiles house," Scott says he went on to explain what happened.

"I suppose I should mention what happened," Isaac says

"yeah, ya think," Scott says

"well I'll spare you all the gruesome details but you know how I went to live with my grandma in middle school?"

Everyone nodded there heads

"well let's just say, my dad got drunk and promised me the beating of my life, stiles stepped in got it on video, took my place, got that on video, and saved my life.."

"I want everyone OUT OF THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!! Bullying will not be tolerated in this pack.. Now go!" She turns to me...

"Derek I'm disappointed in you.."

"Mom just lemme explain... "

So I did... How I got an overwhelming feeling to hug him... And how he ran away...

"That was your wolf.. He was drawn to his mate... Wolves have double mates..."

"Double mates?"

"Yes he's your soulmate but also your wolf mate.. That's why the feeling was so strong.. Now go get ready, they'll be here soon,"

Stiles pov

"STILES ARE YOU READY??"

"No!" I'm not going!"

"Yes you are! This person is your soulmate and future in laws,"

"No they arent I don't like them,"

"hush were leaving in five,"

I get ready and head to the car..

"Buckle up!"

"Yes dad..."

"Are you ready??"

"Ready for hell,"

"language!" He reprimands. We drive out to the Hale House more like mansion. Dad whistles and says

"at least you'll be taken care of," we walk to the door and ring the doorbell.. A women opens the door and says

"hello I'm Talia Hale, come in," we enter and dad says

"hello I'm sheriff John stilinski, please call me John, and this is my son stiles," "hi," I say

"DEREK, LAURA, CORA, PETER come downstairs they're here!"

"Comming" some people chorus. They come downstairs... Well welcome to hell I suppose.... I thought it'd be different...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT WORKED!!!! THE SPACING IS SEMI FIXED!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I decided to give this the attention it deserves!

"Hello I'm Sheriff John Stilinski and this is my son Stiles,"

  
"Hello Mrs.Hale,"

  
"Please call me Talia, come on in DEREK THEYRE HERE!!!"

  
"Comming mom,"

  
"We have been baking up a storm I hope beef Bourgogne is okay?" Talia says

  
"It's perfect," my dad says

  
"Dad your suppost to be eating healthy.."

"Stiles I'm allowed a cheat,"

"Fine" I grumble Derek comes downstairs

  
"Why don't we start the introductions, CORA, PETER, LAURA, get down here,!"

  
"Comming" they all chorus

  
They come down the stairs and my dad says  
"Hi I'm John Stilinski and this is my son Stiles,"

  
"Hi I'm Peter, Derek's uncle and Talias brother,

  
"Nice to meet you" dad says they shake hands

  
"Cora Hale, Derek's little sister," they shake hands

  
"Laura Hale, Derek's older sister" they shake hands,

  
"Hi, I'm Derek,"

they shake hands his mom speaks up and says

"I'm sorry but my husband is out of town on business.."

  
"Oh okay well I'll be looking forward to meeting him when he gets back," dad says

  
"So how about we all sit down and talk?" Talking is never good, dad won't agree..

  
"Sure!"

"It has come to my attention that some of my sons friends have been bullying your son."

  
"Yes... He mentioned that.... That is not acceptable, I was so exited about meeting his soulmate that I wasn't very willing to hear him out... But this will not be acceptable and I will arrest any body... They caused him  
Harm... I'll arrest more people if I have to.."

  
"I have already informed them that it will not be tolerated, now shall we eat??"

  
"Yes stiles come on."

  
We sit down me by my dad and Cora across from Derek and his mom and then Laura to his left and Peter to Coras left.

  
"So stiles, what do you think of being my sons soulmate?" Talia asks

  
"Umm i don't know... I haven't really though about it."

  
His family frowns and then his mom says "well he's certainly attractive enough.. I mean I think so, he's got a chiseled jaw line, people are always commenting on his looks, so that can't be the probmem. Is it his personality... I know it can be lacking at times but he's actually a good guy.. He can be sweet and caring and he's very protective, that could be it. Is he too over protective? Or are you worried that he's too big.. Because I can assure you he's not."

  
"MOM!" Derek says bright red. His siblings and uncle are cracking up. Peter spits out some water

"I can't.... Breathe..." Cora says inbetween laughing

  
"What?" His mom says "he doesn't look too tall?"

  
"Umm Talia" Peter says "you were talking about his height right?"

  
"Of course! What did you think I was talking about?"

  
"Mom!" Derek says

  
"What sweetie? Your not that big,"

  
Everyone starts laughing.. I find myself start to laugh.. I turn to dad and by this point Derek looks ready to bolt. Laura is on the floor, Cora and Peter are leaning against each other, laughing. Dad has a look of ohhhhh

"Talia you should say tall,"

  
"Why?"

  
"Because it seems we live with dirty minded people."

  
"OH! Your worried about sex!" Talia says

  
"Kill me now," Derek says

  
"I... Can't.... I ... Omg...." Laura says this time still on the floor,

  
"Well, he was really tiny as a baby, like abnormally tiny, like I thought he was a deformed female, but he's a big strong alpha now, and you know what they say, the smaller the acorn the bigger the tree. I accidently walked in on him... You know... Having some alone time.. Well that was a few years ago but he was already bigger than Peter was at that age."

  
"TALIA!"

Everyone including me and my dad burst out laughing.. Derek cracks a smile but looks heavily embarrassed.

  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW!" Peter explains

  
"When you were a teenager I thought you were being tortured or torturing a cat so I walked in and was forever scared for life. Anyways he's probably bigger now, so don't worry you'll get plenty of pleasure,"

  
"I'm just going to go die now" Derek says

  
"I'll join you" Peter says

  
"Where's Laura?" There mom asks

  
"Here" she sticks up a hand and sits back down on the chair and says "best family dinner ever."

  
"Agreed" Cora says

  
"Do you want me to tell you about his first wet dream?"

  
"No were good," I say

  
"Are you sure," his mom says "it's a really funny story,"

  
"TELL IT!" Cora says

  
"PLEASE!!!!!!!" Laura says

  
Derek gets up and leaves the table, more like stormed off would be a better word..

"I better go Check on him," Peter says

"I think we should be getting home also, thank you all for.. The... Um... Interesting dinner.. Come on Stiles!" My dad says we walk out of there as fast as we can.

"That was so fucked up!" I say

"Language! But.. I agree. If they bully you you tell me and I'll throw their asses in jail!"

"So you can cuss but I can't?" I say

"Exactly lets go home."


End file.
